


加州旅店（终）｜苏英

by Cinead



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, all英
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinead/pseuds/Cinead
Summary: （存档）You can checkout any time you like, but you can never leave.《加州旅店》系列最终回。





	加州旅店（终）｜苏英

亚瑟把斯科特带进加州旅店的那刻，这座旅馆便注定了翻天覆地。

斯科特显然与这窝迷途的王八羔子不一样。顶多嗜好烟酒脾气暴躁，算不上堕落。

亚瑟·柯克兰是这里的神？放你娘的狗屁吧。就这衣衫半解勾引人的下贱样儿？比“慕尼黑”还荒唐。早知这兔崽子会丢尽柯克兰家的脸，当初就该替老爹清理门户，一脚把他踹死在娘胎。

 

空气里溢满了粘得腻人的情爱味。盈盈一握的白皙大腿沾满了精液，斯科特擦去液体。尚还敏感的人儿轻哼一声，闭眼搂住了精壮腰肢，舔尽食指上的白浊，斯科特躲开他凑上前的亲吻。

“收起你这下流的妓女样，我可不是被你迷晕的傻子。”

“都上完了却说这话？”亚瑟轻笑，“真不懂苏格兰人的冷幽默。”

脖子被用力掐住，窒息的濒死感让他想起电流蹿过全身的绝望。捏住那人手腕睁眼，近在咫尺的真实感比四年前脑海里的幻象温柔了太多。

“你就该死在电击室里，也省了对一旅馆的人张腿。”把奄奄一息的亚瑟砸墙上。

“咳……斯科特。”撑住墙，他勉强找回说话方式，瓷白肌肤上的淤青格外突兀，“后悔让我受折磨的人是谁？”牵住斯科特的手，脸颊贴上了掌心。

“我在电击室昏迷时，他这样牵着，眼泪落在了我手指上。”

“他给我的第一个吻，是那时给的。”不顾斯科特的错愕，亚瑟吻住他额头，“给在了这儿。”

“今天，是第二个。”

他再次亲他的唇。

 

 

亚瑟一语戳破斯科特的自欺欺人——这些年不曾承认的喜欢。

斯科特点燃一根烟，尼古丁的麻痹勉强撑起镇定。

他们折磨了彼此四年。

“那你更该为你的糜烂肮脏负责。”手掌碾灭尽了的烟尾。

“你以为这是谁害的，斯科特？”

揪住柔软的金色发尖，斯科特吸吮亚瑟唇上的破口。他们再次撕咬、纠缠。

进入过的身体轻易接纳，斯科特肆无忌惮。腿根发软的亚瑟如溺死般抓紧他的后背，指甲在肌肤上留下浅粉色的划痕，染着哭腔的惊叫很诱人。

斯科特咬住亚瑟的脖子，留下一排殷红的牙印，相应着背上烫伤。

激烈的冲撞下，亚瑟头晕目眩。敏感点被刻意顶弄，他越发病态地留恋斯科特给的一切。无论爱恨。

“你是我的。”斯科特宣告主权。

亚瑟展开颈窝，方便他进一步舔吻。指尖塞入了枫叶色的发丝揉搓。

 

 

从英国飞到美国，最终打听消息找到了这鸟不拉屎的荒地。斯科特睡得很沉。

亚瑟横躺在床上，斯科特卧自己怀里，睡颜很认真。他记起很小的时候，就算斯科特再不耐烦，也经常抱着哄自己睡觉。

血缘发酵的爱，经过时间的沉淀变得更深。

他搂紧了自己的哥哥。

 

 

“嘿，弗朗。”艾米莉从后面拍过弗朗西斯，顺过他大衣口袋里的白粉，狡黠地眨眨迷人的蓝眼睛，“运货回来了？这可真刺激！”

“是啊，英雄小姐。”弗朗西斯单手叉腰，衣袖卷起干练线条，针孔鲜艳的紧，“感兴趣的话，下次哥哥带你一起去。”

艾米莉将粉末兑入威士忌，笑容和灯光下的酒水一样：“成交！”倒了一半给弗朗西斯。

法国人接过酒水一饮而尽，蓝白红的三色绸带松垮垮地束起金发，扫了圈周围，懒懒地问：“亚瑟呢？”

“来了个新客人，和他在一起呢。”

“哦？”弗朗西斯托腮，“怎么样的人？”

“脾气不怎么好，被搭讪了几句，就差点把那可怜鬼的手指剁了。”

“噗……那还真糟糕。”

“长得还不错，红头发，眉眼和亚瑟像极了。”艾米莉抿着酒杯边缘，“还有同样的粗眉毛。”

弗朗西斯愣了下，重新倒了杯酒。

Scott·Kirkland，他默念。

“这下可就热闹了。”

 

亚瑟出现的时，人群爆发一阵欢呼。可不是，他被霸占有好一会儿了。但热闹很快被随后出现的斯科特压了下去，那眼神，像是要杀人。

“别一副要吃人的样子嘛，斯科蒂。”弗朗西斯轻笑着走出人群，与斯科特撞了正着，“这是让你享受的地方。”

在看到弗朗西斯的那刻，斯科特的不满爆发到极点。

“你还和他搞一起？”

不等回答，斯科特挥拳，弗朗西斯眼睛没眨一下。

“别，斯科特！”亚瑟拉住斯科特。

“滚开。”

被甩开亚瑟抱紧斯科特：“我已经答应你了，你别伤害这里任何人！”

斯科特收了些力。

“你先回房间，我处理好就回来。”

 

弗朗西斯看着斯科特愤愤甩上了房门，仿佛看到了当初，他硬是把亚瑟拉离自己关进了车。

 

这份蛮狠真是丝毫未变。他抿了口香槟。自己也不知道，这是知道斯科特到来后的第几杯酒了。

 

被毒品侵蚀的心脏，依旧清晰地记得亚瑟被送去折磨的疼痛。斯科特在走廊抽着一根又一根的烟，而自己躲在转角的楼道里，泪流满面。恋人无助的惨叫声，把他心都揪碎了。

 

当医生打开关紧的大门，里面的亚瑟已经奄奄一息。询问家属是否让患者接受更深步的治疗，弗朗西斯看到斯科特失控地闯进去，把器械全砸了。

 

真正的爱是畸形的吗？**

 

看得出亚瑟被斯科特折腾的很累，各个角度。

离开人群，来到属于弗朗西斯的房间，鸢尾香扑面而来。

弗朗西斯带上房门，从后面抱住亚瑟：“你看起来很累。”

“嗯，还好。”亚瑟握住腰上的手，侧头看着鸢紫色的眸子。

“能不能告诉我，你答应了斯科特什么？”

亚瑟调皮地吻了吻弗朗西斯的嘴角：“你猜一下？”

“哥哥猜不到呐。”

“和他去爱丁堡。”

弗朗西斯不自觉抓牢亚瑟的手：“去旅游？”

“待在那里。”

“什么时候回来？”

“应该不来了。”

 

回答简单得让人绝望，根本狡辩不出第二种理解。弗朗西斯正面抱住亚瑟。

 

安静了好一会儿，法国人打破窒息的沉默：“这里需要你，亚瑟。”他很隐忍。

 

“你们需要的不过是个幻想。”亚瑟被胡子蹭的痒痒的，“我们迟早是要回归现实，斯科特让我清醒。”

 

“回到现实？但你属于这儿！”弗朗西斯变得激动，“想要清醒”这种话从亚瑟嘴里说出来，未免也太可笑了点。他声音不经拔高，“阳光会把你摧毁的！”

 

“我知道，这是你回来的原因——无法融入现实。不是为了我。”

 

弗朗西斯呆滞，而对视的那汪绿意保持着平静。他颤抖：“想想年轻可爱的阿尔和艾米，狂妄有趣的吉尔，热情也冷酷的安东尼……那么多人，包括我。在这里，我们都迷恋你。但到了外面，你什么都不是……你会枯萎的，亚瑟。”

 

亚瑟捧住弗朗西斯的脸，蓝紫色的心碎都快溢出来了，他想了想，还是说了出来：“在外面，我是斯科特的弟弟。”

 

“这次你为了斯科特不止要丢下我，还要离开所有人吗？”弗朗西斯深吸一口气，抵住亚瑟的额头，“你受折磨时我就在外面，什么都做不了。你要我看你再回去？哥哥做不到，亚瑟。”

 

“弗朗西斯……”他们挨得很近，法国人的鼻息轻扑扑地拍在亚瑟脸上，他差点就心软了，“听说在越危急的时候，记起的人就越重要。”

 

“高压电点蹿过我的身体，连心脏也不可避免地颤抖，我以为会死在那里时……很抱歉。”亚瑟觉得自己很残忍，但必须说清楚，“我看到的人不是你，是斯科特。”

 

亚瑟流了泪，弗朗西斯把他紧紧抱住。

 

“如果我继续和你们有关系，他会砸了整家店。他的霸道，他的蛮狠，和你们是不同的……这算不算爱？”

 

“对不起……他要把我带走，我根本没有拒绝的理由。”

 

“好了，不要说了。”弗朗西斯笑得无奈，嗅着亚瑟颈间的红茶香，“让我再抱你一会儿。”

亚瑟点头，弗朗西斯抱起他，安静地坐床上。

弗朗西斯想起他们高中时光。

 

体育课上捉弄亚瑟在他耳边捌的山茶花，自习课上举起书本偷偷品尝亚瑟嘴里的茶香，推掉女生写给自己的情书，在傍晚的操场上一把抱住因此吃醋的亚瑟……还有，他们的初夜，在只有彼此的寝室里莫名渴望。拥抱，亲吻，脱衣，尝试，惊叫，泪水，与摩擦……

 

这一切，竟都没能敌过斯科特的一场折磨。

 

“你走吧，我会帮你处理好的。”他亲了下亚瑟的额头，“在他身边，再见次阳光吧。”

 

弗朗西斯十分清楚，只要亚瑟离开加州旅店，想再见就太难了。他们会败给距离，时间，与死亡。

 

他们最后一次做爱。弗朗西斯小心翼翼的，仿佛是他们的初夜。

 

“你会有自己的生活的，弗朗西斯。”关上门前，他说。

 

亚瑟看到了避开人群坐在沙发上喝酒的阿尔弗雷德，他在等自己。

“好男孩，还不睡？”穿着白色睡袍的亚瑟在他旁边坐下，衣袋勾出风骚的腰线。

“亚瑟，那个红头发的人是谁？”

“怎么了？”

“他给我的感觉很不安。我觉得，他会毁了你。”

亚瑟表情微妙，在男孩大腿上坐下，舔了圈柔软的嘴唇。浅尝辄止他口腔里的白粉。已经没有最初接吻的薄荷味了。

缠绵的银丝被多情的薄唇抿断，湛蓝的眼睛怅然落失。他原本属于加州的阳光，却被灰色地带磨去了活力。艾米丽也是。

顿时，亚瑟也为自己的清醒发笑。果然，斯科特是最醒酒的毒药。

“能决定命运的只有自己，阿尔弗。”

把阿尔弗雷德送入卧房，亚瑟踮起脚尖给了他晚安吻。

晚安，男孩。

 

最后，来到斯科特房间，是从小闻到大的烟草味。靠着窗，他正缓缓吐着烟圈，烟灰缸里的烟头都要堆出来了。

亚瑟离开那么久，傻子都知道他在做什么。但斯科特没有再阻止，因为这是最后一次了。他勉强可以纵容一次亚瑟，方便以后的绝对占有。

亚瑟不怎么自在。就算身体清洗得再干净，苏格兰人也能立马捕捉到气息里异常的暧昧。

斯科特踩灭最后一根烟，合上窗户。虽然不情愿，他还是取下了衣架上的外套，披在了一声不吭的亚瑟身上。

“别着凉了。”

亚瑟错愕抬头，斯科特难得冷静。他猛得拉住他的衣角，像只惊慌的小鹿。

斯科特包住他冰凉的手掌，氤氲的双眼像起雾的森林，美得像个迷。

亚瑟埋在斯科特胸膛，轻声道：“我只剩你了，斯科特。”

 

 

<斯科特视角>

 

我尊重亚瑟的决定，在清晨大家都睡下的时候不告而别。然后，弗朗西斯会替他收拾烂摊子。

零点，我睡觉。比起参加这帮某柯克兰嫖客们的狂欢，我还宁愿多瞟几眼他床柜里万年不离的华兹华斯诗集。

垃圾桶里的香烟略微过量。

“就算睡不着，也别抽烟了。”他搂住我的脖子，给我晚安吻。

上次他给我晚安吻时，他和矮木丛差不多高。嘴唇的触感，其实和记忆里无差。

 

与其说我睡得浅，不如说外面狗娘养的疯子们太吵。这分贝，他妈连施工工地都要甘拜下风。

我很烦躁，戴上耳机听歌。

『We are all just prisoners，of our own device.』

 

五点半，亚瑟回来了。除了看起来很困，跟出去前没区别。

“什么时候走？”我开门见山。

“等一会儿。”他复杂地看了我一眼，手里捏着一个小塑料袋。

我知道那是什么，我不会再让他碰，飞机上也不能携带，学《肖生克的救赎》**里的安迪也不行。

我沉默了一会儿：“这是最后一次，出去就给我戒了它。”想了下，我淡淡补充，“我会陪你熬过去。”

“好。”他嗓音沙哑，颤抖地吸下最后一口毒粉，没有重量的袋子就落在了地上。他过来抱我，在我怀里缩成一团，我的肩被揪得很疼。

他在下离开的决心，这是他寄生了四年多的地方。

 

虽然穿着我的外套，却掩饰不住他的骨瘦嶙峋。明明已经二十一岁了，体重却与十四岁没有区别。

我怎么知道他七年前的体重？那年他发烧差点死掉，父母不在家。大半夜，是老子把他背去的医院。雨下得很大，威廉在旁边撑伞。伞不大，我很绅士地把它留给亚瑟与威廉。但这个蠢小子呢？都自身难保了，竟还在迷糊间用袖口擦着我被雨水浸湿的头发。还在我耳边喃喃，“斯科特，快躲进来，你会生病的”诸如此类的话。

真的，七年前，他就已经蠢透了。

 

终于，亚瑟决定了，手放松了下来。眼睛很亮，像月光下的绿宝石。他想站起来：“我们走吧。”

体谅他精神不好，我勉为其难地背起他。毛绒绒的脑袋贴在我脖子上，像小动物一样。没缘由的，我就肯定，此刻，他一定回想起了十四岁的时候。

要知道，回忆远比雨水与现在来得温暖。

开着不知道他从哪儿来奔驰，我们离开加州旅店。系着安全带，他牵着我没握方向盘的右手，仿佛是个没安全感的孩子。

破晓的黎明，像血一样。

 

不知道开了多久，我们终于来到了市中心。天空蔚蓝，阳光灿烂。亚瑟脸色苍白地躲在副驾驶座上，像只不喜光的猫咪。

他太久没接触外面了。

我拿出手机，信号满格。

“今天下午两点就有去苏格兰的机票。”

“好啊，你买吧。”他眨眨眼睛，睫毛长又卷。

操作成功。

第二天凌晨，我们就能抵达爱丁堡。失踪整整四年，柯克兰家的幺子，现在竟然要回去了。

“我回去，你会告诉父母吗？”

“你希望呢？”

“我只想当你的弟弟……”然后他犹豫了会儿，才说出来，“兼恋人。”

 

来到机场。

我问：“想吃什么？” “你做的司康饼。”“去死。”

亚瑟笑得很开心。

我们马马虎虎地来到了家美国烂大街的快餐店。我兴致缺缺地啃着汉堡，亚瑟也就吃了个玉米棒。

英国人向来对垃圾食品提不起兴致。

“就吃这点会饿的。”我把冰激凌给他。

他看着白色奶油，问我：“甜的吗？”

我戳他脑门：“如果你的漂亮脑袋瓜还没傻，就别问这蠢问题。”当时我没意识到，长期吸毒的人，尝到的食物味道与平常人不一样。

他舔了舔，皱了皱眉头。

算了。

我拿过蛋筒吃了一口，他用他娴熟的吻技，偷走了我嘴里的奶油。众目睽睽下，我们旁若无人地接吻。

两唇分开，他欣慰地说：“是甜的。”

 

下午两点，飞机起飞。把我们送往六千公里外的英国。我说，回家了。他喝着免费供应的柠檬泡水，抬眸露出一对皎洁的月牙眼。

恒温环境里，我有些犯困。亚瑟察觉到，让我躺在他大腿上。他真的很瘦，却枕着很舒服。我往他小腹靠了靠，闭上眼睛。

他问空姐要了毯子，盖在我身上。然后，十指紧扣。

虽然眼下平静，但我清楚，这只是暴风雨前短暂的安宁。亚瑟要面对很多，我都会陪他。作为兄长，与爱人。

 

我把他的手，抵在胸前。

 

我们来到了爱丁堡，回到了英国。我能显而易见地，感受到亚瑟的激动。周围的工作人员，操着一口流利的伦敦腔，不再是轻快的美式英语。

如果亚瑟还是小孩子，他一定会欢快地跳几下。有谁不会想家呢？虽然这是苏格兰，不是英格兰，但它们都是英国。而且小的时候，我们的确住在这儿。直到中学，我们才去的伦敦。

二月末的深夜很冷，我在机场的Dior专柜给他随手挑了条普蓝色围巾。轻便也保暖，很适合他。他戴上的那刻，周围人的目光都被吸引在了他精致的脸上。

走出机场，他跟我说，他嗅到了苏格兰的芳草香。

打的到我的住所，典型的欧式小洋房。指纹解锁的时候，我也存入了他的指纹。

“你一个人住那么大的房子？”

“以前会有我前女友。”摸到鞋柜上的雪茄，我拿出打火机。黑暗里冒出蓝色的火焰，留下亮红的火星。

亚瑟抬着食指问：“能开锁的有几个？”

吐出烟圈，我很想挫一下他没缘由的自信。捏住他手指用力咬破，我舔舔嘴角，“没有。”

 

早上我被威廉的电话吵醒，亚瑟也睁开了眼睛。当话筒里问到亚瑟时，他从床上做坐了起来。

“没找到。”我回答。

冰箱里仅剩几个鸡蛋。我咂咂嘴，把它们丢进烧水的电壶。这是父亲煮鸡蛋的方法。我问亚瑟要不要一起去超市，他在用我的毛巾洗脸。“不了，我再睡会儿。”

“我煮了鸡蛋，饿了先垫着。”

 

超市里商品琳琅满目。除了小学会被老爹拎着被迫加入家庭活动，上中学就没人陪我逛超市了。

机械地把物品丢入推车，我又想起以前的事。我四年级的时候，亚瑟也就小的一点点，父母去蔬果区选晚餐，我们在零食区转。他跳着想拿到棒棒糖，并求助看着我，我没理。突然，他失重栽向旁边小山高的零食堆，我也不知道怎么了，扑过去就把他护在怀里。硬纸包装一股脑儿砸我身上。等可以重新思考，我躺在一片狼藉的地上，脸上有点疼，大概是尖角擦到的划伤，背上也磕了淤青。我当然不会在意这些，和隔壁班死胖子打架受的伤比这重多了。但趴我胸膛上的肉团子是吓坏了，小手掌贴住我的脸，澄澈无比的绿眼睛没出息地泛红，他开始抽噎。我他妈最怕小孩哭，抱着他站起来，踮脚拿到棒棒糖，连着包装塞住他嘴。

 

结账时，我才意识到，把有毒瘾的人独自留在家可能是错的。该死，他在我面前表现的太正常，我竟然给忘了！我往家里赶，十五分钟的路程没必要打电话，我安慰自己，也不想因为他失态。

 

来到家，客厅乱得像抢劫过一样。我知道，出事了，一阵电流蹿过大脑。冲进房间，亚瑟发了疯地往墙上撞，墙上盛开着暗红的血迹。我阻止他的自残，他用力挣脱了。

“你他妈冷静点！？”我吼他，他依旧哭喊着没听进去，像流产了一样。我硬是锁住他的腰，他反抗的力气很大，手肘敲在我胸膛的力度和木棍无异。他额角的血珠混着眼泪落在我脸上，我更加用力地抱住他，不给他任何伤害自己的机会。

不知道僵持了多久，他稍微清醒了点，我体力也透支了大半。他沙哑地喊我名字。

“你会没事的。”我翻出床头柜急救箱里的绷带，给他额头做了包扎。

“斯科特……”冷汗浸透了他后背，“快把我绑起来。”

 

我不是会轻易心软的人，但当他的手腕脚腕都被皮带牢牢绑着，身体也被麻绳死死缚在椅子上时，我想起他被推去电击的场景。

而现在，他受的折磨会比四年前的更苛刻，看向我的却是一汪柔软。

“我不怪你。”他惨白一笑，“发作时你拿胶带封住我的嘴把门关上，戴着耳机听音乐看球赛就好了，没事的。”

 

我在外面抽烟， 他在里面受折磨。仿佛回到了四年前。隔着胶带，他发出模糊不清的惊叫，我能想象他求生不得求死无能的样子。

我再次麻痹自己，被迫承认这有意义：我只是想救你。但心还是疼得要死了，我狼狈地跪在门外。

两次，整整两次。

我都没能救他。

 

 

等房内安静下来，我推开门撑着墙站了起来，亚瑟糟糕透了。不知道他还有没有意识，金发因汗水粘成一团，脑袋无力后仰，皮带后藏着青紫的淤痕。

我赶紧解开他，金色的睫毛颤了颤。

“亚瑟，亚瑟。”我急切地唤他，他的小手指缓缓地勾住我，过了一会儿，才睁开疲惫的眼睛。

“抱抱我，斯科特。”他很嘶哑。

我从没那么小心地抱过一个人，他白皙手腕与脚踝上的勒痕，一度纠缠我的梦魇，挥之不去。

我更希望它出现在我身上。

在床上躺下，替他换上我的衬衫。纽扣一颗颗地系上，他穿着很大。他捧住我的脸：“别垂头丧气的，你平时不是很威风吗？”他过来吻我的唇，“我喜欢那样的你。”

 

之后的毒瘾，我都没有再绑他。如果他身上再出现那种淤痕，我会疯的。他发作时，我用身体制止他，他打我咬我甚至用剪刀捅我，我都没有放手让他受伤过。

等他平静了，我的体力也差不多耗光了。把他安置在床上，我躺地板上大喘气。我在他醒来之前把伤处理好，换上新的衣服，然后在他睁眼的时候，拥抱他。

我相信，他会好起来的。

 

但骨感的现实总会把希望摧毁的一点不剩。

 

起初他还能吃点东西，没几天后，他就什么都吃不下了，就算硬吃了点，也会全部吐出来。这样下去根本撑不住，我只好找人给他打点滴。

一次医生刚走，他毒瘾就上来把东西全砸了，玻璃吊瓶碎了一地。他转眼就往地上摔，我冲过去护住他。箍紧他不让碰到玻璃渣。费力地把他弄到外面沙发上，他碰到了我背后的伤，然后他像个走丢的孩子，撕心裂肺地哭了起来。

“没事的。”他神智还未清醒，我顺着他的后背，“会过去的，亚瑟。”

他安静了一会儿又被毒瘾控制。失血有点乏力，我抓不住他。

“斯科特，救救我。”他抱住我，眼神空洞而麻木，像个坏了的玩偶，“给我一点吧！就一点……”

他跪在我脚边，像个乞丐一样恳求，用力摇着我裤腿：“求求你，求求你，救救我……”

 

求求你，救救我。

 

隔天，我帮他弄到了。已经顾不得以后了。或者，我们根本没有未来。

是我害了他，从拆散他和弗朗西斯开始。

 

回到家，亚瑟很正常。他在厨房泡奶茶，和每个会享受下午茶时光的英国人一样。他听到开门声，高兴地喊我名字，把奶茶递给我，叫我尝尝。

手艺很好，口感和母亲泡的一样。他小心翼翼打量我喝茶的表情，满意地笑了。

精致的小茶杯归与原位，我把藏夹层里的一小包海洛因给他。他不可思议地看着我，愣了整整一分钟，抢过小袋子丢入煮咖喱的灶火里。

我错愕。

“不要因为我碰这个。”他肩膀剧烈颤抖，“不值得。”

 

那个晚上，他和我做爱。我想拒绝，身体却服从于他的技巧。避开后背伤口的吻落得恰到好处，轻易勾起了欲望。

亚瑟是最妖娆的毒罂粟，我甘之若饴。在快感里抵死纠缠。我占有他的一切，他回应我的渴望，彼此默契。

我做了三次。

从他毒瘾发作以来，我两个礼拜都没舍得碰他。

 

做完，我大汗淋漓地搁他肩上，他依偎着我，仍然没有血色：“真抱歉……”他的嘴唇轻轻磨着我的侧脸，痒痒的，“我能给你的，只有这个了。”

 

半夜迷迷糊糊醒来，身边没人。我立马翻起身，空气里弥漫着一股粘腻的血腥味，黑暗里我失控地往浴室赶，一把按亮浴霸，亚瑟静静躺在瓷砖上，手腕浸在鲜红的浴缸里，强烈灯光下的睡魇，苍白美好到几乎虚假。

一旁掉着一把水果刀。

我脑海就剩一个声音：别死，求求你，不要死。

撕下衬衣包住他触目惊心的手腕，血染透了白布。我心彻骨的冷，翻出寒冬大衣裹住他了无生气的身体，我用最快速度把他塞入车里。踩下油门就往医院飙去。

 

割腕而死看着很美，其实过程极度痛苦。血一点点地放光，身体会极度寒冷，那是前所未有的冷。然后一分一秒，在疼痛与冰冷中等死。

 

亚瑟被送去急救室，过了一会儿，有护士出来。

“A型血库告急。”

躺在病床上抽了两袋血，眼皮很重但睡不着。我和四年前如出一辙，坐在阴沉的走廊里抽烟。烟星的火光和抢救中的红灯一样。

我很焦躁，像极了热锅上的蚂蚁。

凌晨五点，灯熄灭了。

这次，我终于救了他。

耶稣基督。我靠墙松了一口气。

 

准确说，我自以为救了他。

 

“为什么要这样？”

“我活着只会拖累你。不希望你耐心耗尽再厌恶我。”他虚弱地卧在病床上，抚摸我手臂上的针孔，窗外的雨水溅到了他眼睛里。

他瞳孔里是我从未见过的绝望，就像他刚刚经历的寒冷。

“弗朗西斯说的没错，阳光会杀了我。”他笑得惨淡，“但我还是想在你身边，待一会儿。”

“你一开始就知道会这样。”我用力往墙上锤了一拳。

“嗯，我知道。”

“那为什么？”

“我爱你。”

 

亚瑟勉强恢复了点，起码不会立即死去。离开医院时，他还是走不动。他说想看街边景色。医院离家也不远，我背着他在街道上慢慢地走。

我多希望时间也能慢下来，慢到能留住他快速消逝的生命。

“三月是一年中最美的时候，一切开始在寒冬中复苏。”他在我耳边细语，街边绿化带里的花蕾含苞待放，干枯的树梢也蹿出了绿芽。

的确是春天的气息，但我清楚地知道，他的生命里，已经没有春天了。

“四月的第一天，就会迎来你的谎言。然后，是中国祭奠已故人的日子。”

“所以要好好珍惜三月，在四月到来之前，多说几句，我爱你。”

 

“我爱你，斯科特。”

 

来到大门前，他率先把手指放在锁上。

滴——门开了。

他晃着腿很开心，证明自己也是这个屋子的主人。

 

每个人都会思考活着是为了什么。如果痛苦永恒大于快乐，那还有必要活着吗？

现在亚瑟为了我，努力活着。

只是为了我才活着。

 

一个毒瘾发作后的下午，亚瑟缩在床里安睡。我又往被褥里放了个热水袋，离开去了附近的星巴克。威廉在那里等了很久了。

他那头比我长些的红发，用咖啡色的发带扎着，这让我想到弗朗西斯。

我靠窗坐下。

“你瘦了不少。”

“那你应该看看亚瑟。”我喝口焦糖拿铁，闭上眼睛，“他已经就剩骨头了。”

“你真的想清楚了吗，斯科特？你人生还可以很长。”

“他因为我才这样，我会陪他。”

 

“……大概什么时候？”威廉握紧了拳头。

“今天已经三月三十一日了，我会在四月前结束这一切。”

 

“用什么方法？”

“煤气，我不会让他痛苦的。”

 

 

Fin-

等斯科特离开，弗朗西斯才从角落出现。酒红色的发带勾出和威廉一样的蝴蝶结。

“亚瑟决定离开旅店的那刻，我就知道，这个男人是他最后的归宿。”

弗朗西斯的手，轻轻搭上威廉的肩膀。

“我会和你一起处理他们的后事。在四月前，接受现实吧。”

 

【END.】

 

2017.3.16. 

/距高考83天/


End file.
